a unkown sister
by fire-of-wrath
Summary: pie has a sister on earth, but neither know. What will happen when Pie finds out? and theres a new mew team what does this have to do with anything? read and find out PLEASE R&R and tell me how you like it so far.
1. the dream

Wrath: k, I suspect that a lot of my characters that aren't ocs will be ooc, but this my first story. Oh and I looked up the name Kieran it means darkness, that doesn't tie into the story much but I liked the name and since I knew what it meant I told you. Pudding doesn't say na no da I wouldn't know where to put it. If you know tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't or will I ever own Tokyo Mew Mew I only own MY oc Kieran.

* * *

Kieran's Pov. 

' _A barren wasteland stretched out before me. It seemed like the place always had a sandstorm blowing. There seemed to be no end to this god forsaken place, no water or shelter any wear. _

_Then I heard it, low moaning some how was penetrating through the ruff terrain and howling sandstorm. Soon I millions of people or what looked like people, all of them were floating in the air and had big pointed ears. But for some reason their appearance didn't surprise me, they all looked normal. They were all coming towards me soon they were so close some of them were clawing at me. I wanted to runaway but no matter what direction I turned the people were still there.'_

I woke up screaming, I've been having this same dream for a while now. No mater who I asked no one could tell me what it meant.

I tried to calm myself down. Living with an uncaring foster mother who spends all her time out drinking and is only home when a social worker is coming you learn to fend for yourself. I looked at the clock, 8:30am, 'at lest it's time to get up' I counted my blessing and got up.

I got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white tang top; I put on my necklaces with a blue-black stone on it. I had this since I was a baby and I always wore it. After getting dress I went to brush my teeth. When I looked in the mirror I had to laugh, my long purplish black hair was covering most of my face. Only one cold stormy silver eye was showing. After brushing my teeth and braiding my messy waist long hair I fed my black husky Arrow and ran out the door.

I met my best friend Pudding in the park, sometimes we perform there for cash but we weren't doing that today. Pudding only being 3 and a half years younger and living in the same if not more stressful conditions under stood me and what it was like to be fending for yourself and others at such a young age.

" Ki, what's up?" Pudding asked happily.

"Not much, I just had that dream again." I answered, my few friends call me Ki but my real name is Kieran. I only let my friends call me Ki.

"Really? Do you know why yet?" she asked.

"No, but oh well I will eventually," I said enthusiastically, " What 'bout you? What are doing today?"

"Well I have to go to work today." She said "How 'bout you?"

"Nothing at all. I need a real job." I responded sadly.

"Hey how about you come with me and see if Ryou will give you a job!!!!" she said really hyper "I mean if you can waitress I'm sure he would hire you. It would be so much fun we would be work buddies!!! We would see each other at work and-"

" Sure pudding I think it would be fun but he might not be hiring right now, k." I said cutting her off before she got to hyper.

"We won't know till we try!! Come on!!!!" she exclaimed still hyper.

-----

At the café.

"Ryou?" pudding asked once we got to the frilly café.

The café was crowded and so girly I thought I might barf. But it looked like the workers had a handle on things, really only one kinda two workers. Out of the four working at the moment, the one in blue was sitting at a table drinking tea and yelling at someone, the one in blue kept dropping things like plates and cups and she kept saying sorry. Another one in purple was serving people but was doing it very rudely (much like I might on a off day) the only one really working hard was dressed in pink and was picking up after the green one.

'I might actually get the job' I thought, and then even though I would love the job and the money my stomach lurched, the place had a very strange feeling about it.

"Excuse me," someone said breaking me out on my trance.

"What??" I asked and turned around.

"Would you like to order something or be seated?" I saw the one of waitresses, the one in pink, in front of me.

" No, I'm sorry my friend over there is trying to get me a job here, am I in your way?" I asked trying to be polite, when I mentioned the job her face lit up.

"Oh know I just wanted to know if you were waiting." She turned and ran over to pudding and Ryou.

The blond hair manager looked overwhelmed. Finally he looked at Pudding and seemed to ask her something she shook her head yes and pointed at me. He looked over and I smiled at him. He turned back to pudding and the girl in pink who were on their knees begging with big puppy dog eyes. He said something and their eyes lit up. The two girls jumped up happily and Pudding rushed over.

"Ki, Ryou said if you can waitress you could have the job!!!!!!!" Pudding exclaimed joyously.

"Cool!" I said a little more calmly back.

"Come on you need to talk to Ryou!!!" she pulled me towards her/our manager.

When I got over there he just looked at me.

"This is the new worker huh? I guess she'll do." He said rudely. Man what have I gotten myself into.

"Ya, this is Ki." Pudding responded happily not even faced by his rude comments.

"That's Kieran to you," I said as rudely as I could, " and how much do I get paid anyways?"

"$10, an hour!!" Pudding told me.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, 10:00." Ryou said.

"Ksa." I responded.

After that I had to get a uniform. I refused to ware any girly color so I got black and silver. I would have gotten red or orange but it looked horrible with my hair.

I said bye to Pudding and went to get groceries. If I didn't get them my so-called 'mother' sure wouldn't. There are so privileges though; I don't have to eat any grotesque food.

On the way back home from the grocery store my hands were filled with bags and the uniform I got earlier, I could barley see. All of the sudden I ran into someone everything fell on the ground.

"Sorry." I mumbled not really caring if they heard me or not, they'd most likely walked away.

"It ok, it's really my fault I should have seen the cute girl caring a load of stuff," He said. I looked up at that me cute ha that's funny. Amazingly this guy was on the ground helping me pick up. He had a greenish color hair and had slightly pointed ears, his cloths were kinda strange but besides that he looked normal.

I chuckled, "thanks for helping me pick everything up," I said.

"Your welcome, I'm Kish. Who are you?" he asked me.

"Ki, nice to met you," I said amazed I used my nick-name," I got to go."

"Me to, see you later," Kish said as he walked away.

When I opened the front door Arrow was just sitting there looking up at me, he could tell something was up.

"Stop looking at me." I told arrow and went to listen to music and relax, still thinking about my new job starting tomorrow and that kid.

----  
In some other damnation.

"So how'd spying go Kish?" Tart asked when Kish got back.

"You know I hate having to dress up as a human." Kish said back.

"Do they suspect anything?" Pie asked.

"Nope, not a thing. And I think I found us a new target and she's pretty cute to." Kish replied.

"Perfect." Pie answered.

* * *

Wrath: I really didn't know how to end it so I just went out on a limb and wrote that on impulse so if it sucks oh well. I don't have much of an idea so if you do tell me. i can't believe this took 12 pages on my computer!!! Oh and ksa is what I tend to say instead of ok so I put that in to. Please review!! oh if you have an mew mew or alien oc's here are the fill out thing. and please tell me if your willing to let me tweeck the oc or not. if a is next to it give a few opitions in order just in case. i will take 2, 3 or 4 mews and 2, 3 or 4 aliens. good luck.

mew mew oc registration:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearence:

Regular outfit:

history:

Hobbies:

Mew:

mew hair:

mew eyes:

mew looks:

mew outfit:

DNA:

weapon:

Attack and disciption (no more than three):

love (tell me if i can pick or not):

hates:

history:

hobbies:

pets:

other:

alien oc regestration:

name:

Age:

height:

looks:

outfit:

personality:

weapon:

love (tell me if i canpick or not) :

hate:

hobbies:

other:


	2. Work

Wrath: ok Thanks to may5000 for the review it really helped me out. Even though this is the second chapter I'm not introducing the new mews till the 3rd or 4rth one so be patient. And I am still taking oc's. I'm sorry for not updating but we've been taking exams so my week was hectic with exams and guitar and all. Thank you for being patient and please review if you do I'll give you a GIANT cookie. In other words REVIEW FOR A COOKIE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did the mew mew a la mode series would have lasted longer than two books.

' _A barren wasteland stretched out before me. It seemed like the place always had a sandstorm blowing. There seemed to be no end to this god forsaken place, no water or shelter any wear. _

_Then I heard it, low moaning some how was penetrating through the ruff terrain and howling sandstorm. Soon I millions of people or what looked like people, all of them were floating in the air and had big pointed ears. But for some reason their appearance didn't surprise me, they all looked normal. They were all coming towards me soon they were so close some of them were clawing at me. I wanted to runaway but no matter what direction I turned the people were still there._

_Then turning two my left I see this guy coming towards me. He looked a lot like me and had the same color hair. The only differents is that he has the same elf-like ears and is floating. He wore what looked like a full body suit. _

Somehow I recognize him with out knowing who he is. He reaches his hand towards me and I try to reach it. Just as I'm about to touch…

Be beep be beep be beep be beep, I sit there for about five minutes trying to figure out why my dream was different than it usually is. Finally I look at the clock, 6:45. Shit, I'm going to be late for school again. I hurried to get dress; I put on a pair of dark army green cargo pants, a black tang top and a jean jacket, along with my black-blue pendant. Went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and hair and put my hair in and braid and went to the kitchen. I fed Arrow, grabbed my new uniform fir work and a granola bar and ran out the door.

Running through the park, the quickest path to school and while fiddling with my necklace I ran into Kish.

"We have to stop meeting like this." I said while getting up.

"Yah if we don't one of us could get a concussion," Kish responded, "Where are you going in such a hurry Ki?"

"Lucky me I'm late for school again." I told him.

"Oh well than I'll see you around." He said.

"Ya, bye" I turned and ran straight to school.

When I got there I got in trouble for being late and not wearing the school uniform. But in my defense that uniform is but ugly and I wont wear a supper short skirt. Also I always wear the tie, just mostly as a belt.

"Miss Ananya do I have to give you a detention on the last week of school??" my homeroom teacher Mr. Shinij asked me.

"No because you're the best teacher in the world, and I'm your favorite teacher." I said hoping for no detention, "And because you don't want me to be late for work."

"Sit down." He said making me extremely happy.

The rest of the day went pretty fast because I couldn't stop thinking of my dream. I just couldn't figure it out.

When school got out I was late for work because I got lost. This must be Ki is late day. The weird thing was that when I got there no one else was there.

---

In Ryou's lab.

"Why did you hirer her now she'll find out about us being mew mews?" Ichigo asked/yelled

"If I remember correctly you're the one who begged until I would." Ryou answered calmly to the red headed girl in front of him.

"She right though now we can't just transform if there is an attack." Mint added.

"Then we'll be careful. Please guys she really needs this job. Please." Pudding begged on her knees with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Both mint and Ichigo said giving up.

"Yippee" Pudding yelled.

---

Back to Kieran

I decided to go get dress in the frilly annoying outfit. When I got back everyone was up there like they'd been there forever.

"Hey Ki, let me introduce you to everyone!" Pudding said hyperly grabbing my wrist when she saw me.

"This is Lettuce." She said when she dragged me to a girl with long hair in a green outfit." Lettuce this is Ki"

"Hi Ki." Lettuce said and pudding dragged me away before I could say hello.

"This is Mint and this is Ichigo," Pudding told me we got over to two girls Mint in blue and Ichigo in pink "This is Ki."

"Hi" I managed to say before she dragged me off.

"Zakuro this is Ki." She said to an older girl in purple who just stared at me.

"Hi" I said then Pudding dragged me over to my new boss.

"You're the new one right?" the blondie asked me. I just stared at him questionably, and then I want you to wait tables 8, 9, 5, and 7. And before when you're not waiting on anyone mop the floors and clean the tables."

"Would you like me to fetch your pipe and slippers?" I asked him, while he glared at me. "I'm going, I'm going already, gees. Wait, how much do I get paid?"

"$10 an hour, now get to work, people are coming." He commanded.

"Ie ie captain!" I said happy to get this much money per hour.

The rest of the time I had was spent running around taking annoying peoples orders, (and I am proud to say I did not throw a plate at anyone or spill food on their heads) cleaning up all the plates Lettuce spilled and performing a little entertainment to lives of the people how came with Pudding.

When the place finally closed (and after I made $50 not including tips and was thanked by Ichigo a million and one times for working) I started home so tired that I could fall asleep walking home. I was thinking about the changes in my dream when all of the sudden I realized that I had no idea where I was. Somehow I had wandered off into some neighborhood I had never been before.

"What are you doing here?" I hear from behind me.

I turn around and find Kish behind.

"I don't know I think I wandered here by mistake. Do you know how to get to Sarcary Lane?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, sure I can show you how to get there if you like." Kish said.

"I'd love that, thank you so much!!" I said gratefully.

As we walked we goofed around and I totally forgot about my dream, work, pretty much everything. When we got to my street I didn't even notice that we were there.

"Well this is your stop." Kish told me before I even noticed.

"Wh- it is. Wow I was so distracted I didn't even notice." I said.

"Distracted by what my great looks?" Kish joked while pushing his green bangs out of his eyes.

"No, by your weird green hair." I laughed.

"Ha ha very funny well I guess I'll see you around then." He said turning around.

You sure you don't want to come in." I offered.

"I'd like to but it's a long way to my house. See ya later." He answered walking away.

"Later." I said and walked to my house.

When I got inside Arrow was agitated and growling at the door. I looked outside and then I heard a loud explosion.

---

Wrath: So how'd you like it? It took a long time to write this and I had lost all creativity studying so I wrote it with a sever case of writer's block. I'd love to get more reviews. And remember I'm still taking oc's so post them and I might put them I the story. This is the 1,416th word Yippee!!! K now I'm just distressing I think I have slight brain damage cause today I hit my head on our banister running to the stairs. Sorry for any and all weirdness. I'll leave now but before I do remember ALL REVIEWS WIL GET A COOKIE!!!!!!

Later.


	3. The 'New Mews'

Wrath: Yay I am FINALLY writing again so yet again I say…. YAY!!!! Now that that's out of my system lets continue with what I had to say. In this chapter some of the new characters are coming in, and because of that I spent 10 minutes doing my happy dance. I say Let my people read this story and eat cake!!! (Yes I am VERY HYPER right now) And there might be a lot of ooc-ness in this story so bare with me, oh and I'm not having Pudding say no na da or whatever. I am simply to lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew no matter how hard I wish (trust me I've tried) also I do not own anything but the plot (so ha you can't have it) and Kieran (that either) that's it, other people own the other ocs.

* * *

Recap: (When I got inside Arrow was agitated and growling at the door. I looked outside and then I heard a loud explosion….)

Ichigo's pov

"Come on guys the explosion was this way!!" I yelled at Mint and Pudding. Zakuro was at some modeling thing and Lettuce was at a national science fair thing so it was just us three to night.

" Coming!!" Pudding yelled back running through the trees.

"Mint you there?" I yelled.

"I'm coming." I heard her yell back.

Up ahead there was a clearing in the trees, and that is where we were told the explosion was located. When we got there we saw a giant scorpion and it looked mad.

"Guy's it's just up ahead!! Come on!!" I yelled.

"K" I heard someone yell back.

When we got in the clearing we saw that the scorpion was headed back towards the city. I brought out my weapon and so did Pudding and Mint, we got ready to attack.

"Reborn Strawbe-" I was cut off by another voice.

"Peach Kisses!!!" all of the sudden a bunch of what looked like little peaches filled the air around the Kirema Anima and when they touched it the little peaches exploded.

The three of us looked around to see whose attack that was when all of the sudden 3 girls came running into the clearing. One was dressed in a black halter top with fingerless white gloves with black trim and black with white trim pants and one inch heel black ankle boots. She had white blonde hair with what looked like black and white striped cat ears and a tail.

The second one was wearing a red top that bares her stomach and glitters in the sun a red skirt that stops at the knee and has gold fringe at the bottom. She had blonde hair and also had ears and a tail.

The last one was a little different, she wore a Chinese-style, jet-black dress with short sleeves, mid-thigh-length, silver lining and cherry-blossom pattern, black gloves like Mint's, tight black ankle-boots, and transparent sleeves from dress sleeves to gloves. She had black hair and what looked like a panda's ears and tail instead of cat like ones.

"Are they Mew Mew's?!?!" Mint asked to no one in particular.

We just sat there and watched as these Mews we've never seen before attacked.

"Sunset Blush!!!" The smallest red one yelled while throwing a big boomerang that looked to heavy for her to hold. It hit the scorpion's arm with dead on and cut right through it. When it came back she jumped up and caught it.

The pandaish one then ran up and cut three of the scorpion's arms. When she fell back the things tail came around and struck her hard on the back but she was able to avoid the stinger.

"Mew Night!!!" the small one called.

"Mew Sun get out of the way!!" the older one called just in time for her to see the scorpions tail coming at her and to dodge it.

"Bat Flame Ice!!!" a voice called out causing the three of us to look up and see a fourth mew in the air attacking. Two swords sliced right through the Kirema's tail.

The fourth one landed one the ground and stood up, she was wearing a black tank top that bares her stomach and black baggy basketball shorts with silver cuffs on the bottom and two belts top one silver bottom one red. Silver fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows with red bands on her wrist and at the top. She had long silver hair that was tied neatly in three long braids. On her back she had to large bat wings she also had bat ears to. In her hands were two swords; one coved in fire the other in ice.

"Mew Night Now!!!" she called to the one I guessed was Mew Night who was now on her feet and didn't seem badly injured.

Mew Night then ran at the scorpion, jumped and quickly cut it in half. She then turned a walked over to the other three.

(Kieran's pov now)

"Mew Silver, what took you so long?!?!" Mew Peach asked me.

"Well, Mew Peach, you know I live the farthest away." I said back.

"Anyways we all know that she likes to make a big entrants." Mew Sun laughed

"You guys, shouldn't the aliens be here antagonizing us?" Mew Night asked.

" I'm glade they're not, come one let's get out of here and back home. We have school in the morning and unlike you three then I have work." I said

"Since when do you have work?" Mew Sun asked me.

"Since I got a job at the place my friend works at." I said as we started walking out of the forest.

"Wow, you work. Well your right we should get home see ya." Mew Peach said as the all turned to leave I went the other way to my place.- When I got home the clock read 10:30pm and Arrow was waiting for me as usual. I did my nightly routine and went to bed

.---

At the café no ones pov.

When Ichigo, Mint and Pudding got back they were all still a little in shock. Well Ichigo and Mint were, Pudding was excited about everything and doing cartwheels.

"How do you think there are mew mews that we don't know about?" Mint asked.

"I bet you anything that Ryou has something to do with this." Ichigo replied.

They went straight to the lab to confront Ryou about this. When they got down their Ichigo almost broke the door down but luckily Mint and Pudding stopped her. Ryou was working at the computer when they finally got in.

"Well it took you long enough, even if there is only three of you right now." Ryou said turning around when they came in.

"How dare you!!" Ichigo yelled.

"What you left at 9:00 and it's 10:45 it took you a hour and a half to get back." Ryou said back.

"Not that!!!" Ichigo screamed.

"She's talking about the other Mew Mews." Mint said once she saw the confused look on Ryou's face.

"What are you talking about?? What 'other' mews?" Ryou asked.

"Today when we got to wear the explosion was there were 4 other Mews fighting it already." Mint answered.

"Yeah they were cool!!!" Pudding said happily.

"Do you have anything to do with this???" Ichigo asked angrily.

"What? No, now again what other Mew Mews?" Ryou asked still confused.

"Ok, again, there was 4 other Mew Mews fighting the Kirema tonight. And we were wondering if you had anything to do with it. Well did you?" Mint said much more calmly than the other two.

"Not that I know of now tell me about these other Mews, what kind of animal did they seem to be." Ryou said.

"Well one looked like a white Siberian Tiger and another looked like a lion." Ichigo said after some thought.

"One of the other ones looked like a Panda." Mint said much more quickly.

" Yeah and the last one looked like a bat." Pudding said jumping up and down.

"Why did you want to know?" Ichigo asked.

"Because when the DNA was released that turned you guys, Lettuce and Zakuro into Mew Mews there were 4 other DNA to. I thought they hadn't been released though." Ryou told them typing on the big computer.

" So what were they?" Pudding asked still jumping up and down.

"Let me see if I can find it…" he said studying the computer screen no one else could keep up, "Ah here they are, they were DNA from a White Siberian Tiger, a Lion, a Giant Panda, and a Gray Bat."

"Those were the ones we saw." Ichigo yelled.

"That would probably be why it says that they were emptied." Ryou said still reading.

"That means they were Mew Mews." Mint said.

"Yippy!!!!" Pudding yelled doing a happy dance.

"Yes that also means you three have to look for them." Ryou said now turning away from the computer.

"Oh great." Ichigo said somewhat depressed while Pudding still did her happy dance.

" Now you guys should get to bed, I don't think you should be tired at work tomorrow." Ryou told them.

"Jerk." Ichigo said as they all left for home.

---

Wrath: So do you like it? I know that every one was ooc but you'll live. And that I forgot to put Keiichiro in it but I just noticed it and I don't want to have to retype so lets just say he's went somewhere for a couple weeks and wont be back for a few chapters. If you have a better excuse tell me, I'd love to here it. Oh and I am not planning to make this have any romance for at 13 I have never even had a boyfriend, I know so sad, so I know if I tried to make it a romance I would only screw it up so no pairings that I am planning on at this point. And guess what… ok you'll never guess it, or try so here it is, this is the longest chapter I've written EVER. That's not very impressive figuring the only other story I've written has very short chapters (and a very long name hehe) but oh well. If you have ant ideas please tell me for it can help if I get writers block. Well that's all I have to say for now so…… BYE!!!


	4. FIGHT!

Wrath: Hey I'm back!!!! And this time not so hyper. But hopefully this chapter will come as easily as the last one. And in this one there's a fight between Ki and someone. So now you have to read. Mwhaha. Now start reading to find out about this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew, Nessa, Lita, Kanzou, or any of the aliens that I have yet to introduce. I only own Kieran and the plot (and I'm pretty sure that the plot has been used before to

---

(Kieran's pov two day's after chapter 3)

I woke up to Arrow wanting to go out at 7:30, but luckily since it was a Saturday I got to go back to bed. It was nice to just lie there but sadly I had to go to work today so reluctantly at 9:00 I had to get up. I got ready and wore a plain white t-shirt (not the band) and a pair of old faded jeans because I knew I would have to change when I got there because I was not going to wear that frilly embarrassment any where but at work. I left the house at 10:15 and the café opened at 10:30 so I wouldn't be late.

When I got there Pudding and the girl in blue, I think her name was Mint or something, were all ready there the other three were not there yet. I greeted Pudding ands Mint and went to get changed into my black and silver outfit. When I came out I noticed that no one else had shown up yet.

"Hey were is everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh Lettuce is at some state science far, and Zakuro is at a modeling thing." Pudding told.

"Yeah and Ichigo is late as usual." Mint said like it was some big crime.

"Yeah what's wrong with being late!!! It's better than sitting on your butt all day drinking tea like some egotistical snob!!!!" I yelled back.

Just as Mint was about to say something back Ichigo came in and stopped her in her tracks so we just stood there and glared at each other.

"Hey guys, uh Pudding what's going on?" she asked when she saw Mint and me.

"Oh Ki and Mint are arguing." Pudding said.

"I would never argue with someone so incompetent." Mint said looking down her nose.

"Oh yes because your to busy telling people how to do there job, and you no what if you're so go at this job then why don't you do it?!?!? Oh that's right you're to busy doing nothing but sitting on your butt." I said angrily.

We sat there for a moment until Ichigo broke the silence.

"Guys shouldn't we open up now?" She said trying to lower the tension.

"Oh, yeah." Pudding said lacking her usual enthusiasm.

Ichigo walked over and flipped the closed sing to open and went to change. With in a few minuets people were coming in and Ichigo and Pudding acted as if nothing had happened. Around 1:00 I went over and greeted the next group of people at my table.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew may I take your order?" I asked with out looking at them.

"Wow, I'm amazed you're wearing a skirt." Said one of the customers to my left, her comment caused me to look up.

Sitting there right in front of me was Lita, Nessa, and Kanzou. I just sat there and stared at them. Lita was dressed in black hip hugger boot cut jeans, black green studded belt, a black tank top with a menacing looking skull with lightning bolts crossing in an X behind it and lime green and black fingerless leather gloves with studs on the knuckles. Nessa was wearing a long fuchsia skirt and tank top and Kanzou was wearing Black baggy cargo pants, over a ragged brown long sleeved tee - sleeves reach her knuckles - gray singlet over the top, black vest adorned with band-badges. She also had her usual black make up on and nose ring.

"That outfit is so cute!!" Nessa yelled, most likely a little hyper.

"This place is so girly I could barf." Kanzou said emotionlessly.

"What are you guys doing here!!!" I asked them rather loudly.

"Well you said you had a job and we decided to come see what it was." Lita said almost mocking me.

At this point Ichigo came over to see what the commotion was.

"Hey Kieran, what's wrong?" she asked then she turned to the table, " What the, uh hi Lita."

I guessed they went to the same school because of how scared Ichigo sounded I knew Lita could be rather cruel to people her own age.

"You to know each other?" I asked Ichigo smiling at her like I didn't already guess it.

"Uh yeah, well I got to go, bye." Ichigo said and then ran off.

After that I took there orders and talked a little while with them, most of the time Lita making fun of my outfit and the extremely frilly, girly place. Then they left and I continued working until 5:00pm, and I am proud to say I ignored Mint the whole time. Once we closed and cleaned up I change was ready to leave.

"Well I'm ready, see ya guys later." I said.

"Bye Ki," Pudding yelled from across the room.

"Yeah see you Kieran," Ichigo said, Mint just sat there quietly.

As I walked home I saw Kish from about ten feet away.

"Hey Kish." I said when we were closer.

"Hey, Ki, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much I just got out of work, you?" I answered.

"Not much."

"Hey are you like waiting for me or something because you always seem to be around when I'm walking home?" I joked.

"No maybe you're the one waiting for me?" he joked back.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you are secretly in love with me." He said grinning.

"Oh drat you found me out, and I thought I was being so discrete too." I said looking sad.

"I knew it." He said looking quite happy with himself.

"Keep dreaming," I said, "well I have to go now, see ya."

" K, later." He said walking away.

Since it was early still I went to the music store and picked up some cd's that I wanted and went to the park to listen to them in my cd player.

---

(At the café Ichigo's pov. Right after Ki left.)

I sat there think of how odd Kieran's assortment of friends were, cause I could see Lita and the girl with the dark make up being friends but not the little one, she looked to hyper to be there friend, not to mention little. But oddly those three looked familiar.

"Hey guys Kieran's three friends looked rather familiar. I just can't figure out how." I said.

"I know and I didn't really see them up close," Pudding said while balancing on a blow up beach ball that she didn't put away yet, "Their voices sounded familiar to."

"Hey you don't think they could be the other mews do you?" I asked, "I mean the darker one looked like the panda mew, Lita could be the tiger one, and the youngest looked a lot like the lion. And they're the right ages too."

"If that's it then who is the fourth one?" Mint asked coming into the conversation.

"Maybe it's Ki!!!" Pudding screamed.

"I hope not." Mint said.

"Well it could be her, I mean now that you mention it she's the right age and height." I answered, "I guess will just have to look for the marks, I can try to find one on Lita and we can surly try Kieran but what about the other two?"

"Well if it IS them then if we can find it on Kieran and the one you know then probably the other two are mews to," Mint said, "just Ichigo, don't look like you're some kind of prev, ok."

"Why you little." I said madly.

----

Wrath: ok I know I didn't put Ryou in it but I'm really lazy right now and so he's in the lab right now researching or something. Oh and if you're wondering I don't hate Mint. Yes I know I tortured her in my other story as but Kieran and her personalities don't mix well. And I realize that in my other chapters there are some wholes so right now I'm going to help that.

Pudding and everyone form the show is still the same age. Kieran is 13, Kanzou is 15, Lita is 16, and Nessa in 12. And to let you know Kish is disguised as a human. The rest of the wholes are kinda easy to fill in, like Ki's first day of work didn't start at 10:00, it started after school. Oh and Pudding and Ki are friends because they met at the park one day and started performing together. I'm sorry for the inconvenients. And for all the spelling mistakes for I am a horrible speller. thanks for reading!!! and if you have any sugestion don't be afraid to tell me. it could help me.


End file.
